Lips Of An Angel
by Dark Evans
Summary: Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, y quizás una llamada telefonica a mitad de la madrugada es el ejemplo perfecto para demostrarlo. (songfic basado en la canción del mismo nombre)(Pokeshipping)


_Muy buenas gente! el día de hoy me encuentro publicando una pequeña historia que tenía en mente desde hace ya un tiempo, que está basada en una Canción de Hinder del mismo nombre, por si gustan escucharla mientras leen esta primera parte._

 _Gracias adelantadas por leer._

Lips of an Angel

El silencio de la noche cubría completamente con su negro velo a la región de Kanto, y en una modesta residencia de pueblo paleta no podía ser diferente. Dentro de la habitación, un joven matrimonio descansaba sobre la cama, o por lo menos uno de ellos lo hacía.

Un pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba con números rojos las 3:00 de la mañana, Ash Ketchum miraba intranquilo la hora mientras su esposa reposaba inocentemente abrazada al cuerpo de su marido. El muchacho acarició el abultado vientre de Serena con el dorso de su mano, recibiendo a cambio una tierna sonrisa entre sueños, mientras ella respiraba apaciblemente sin temer nada.

El repentino sonido de su celular timbrando llamó su atención; un nombre más que familiar apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono, alcanzándolo de inmediato para evitar despertar a la mujer que soñaba a su lado, tomando una breve bocanada de aire deslizó el dedo sobre el touchpad y contestó la llamada. Casi unos segundos después se puso de pie en silencio para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó sigilosamente hasta lograr llegar al final del corredor.

\- Hey, Misty, preciosa... ¿por qué me llamas tan tarde? Esperé por ti toda la noche, pero es difícil para mí hablar en un momento cómo este – se apresuró a decir lo más bajo que le permitía el micrófono, sentándose con las piernas recogidas sobre la fría superficie del suelo, con la espalda apoyada firmemente en la pared.

\- conozco de sobra cómo son las cosas - Respondió la líder de gimnasio desde el otro lado de la línea con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera intentando contener el llanto – No hace falta que me recuerdes que solo podemos hablar a escondidas – exclamó frustrada finalmente de no poder evitar ese temblor en su garganta, quitando del medio con su mano un largo mechón de cabello naranja para despejar su rostro.

El azabache apretó un poco más el teléfono entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dibujando en su rostro una sincera expresión de angustia. - ¿amor, por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien? – Le cuestionó muy preocupado, pasando un largo trago amargo de saliva – Disculpa que tenga que susurrar pero no puedo hablar más fuerte, mi mujer está en el cuarto de al lado - añadió con infinita pesadez en sus palabras, dejando caer su cabeza contra el muro detrás de el - A veces, a veces desearía… que fueras tú la que duerme a mi lado –

– Claro que no está todo bien; odio tener que llamarte así, detesto fingir todos los días que no somos más que amigos el uno del otro, y sobre todo no soporto saber que no soy yo la que está contigo ahora pasando la noche- Las lágrimas rodaron por la blanca piel de la peli naranja, que clavó las uñas sobre la tersa piel de sus muslos intentando retener inútilmente las ganas de romper a llorar. - Bueno Ash, creo que nunca pudimos hacer que nuestras vidas siguieran normalmente – exclamó la mujer, que llevó la mano a su mejilla para limpiar una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

\- Lo se perfectamente, pero simplemente no es tan sencillo como yo quisiera... ya nada es cómo cuando éramos niños y viajábamos juntos por el mundo - Una breve sonrisa irónica apareció de a poco en la cara del moreno - ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, es muy lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre - Continuó hablando pausadamente - Suena tan dulce cuando viene de los labios de un ángel – Sus piernas temblaron y se rindieron ante el nerviosismo, dejándose caer sobre el piso. - con solo hablarte me convierto en un hombre débil –

Del otro lado del teléfono Misty volteó los ojos y cerró su puño con fuerza para lidiar con las mil emociones que sentía en ese momento, lanzando un puñetazo contra la cabecera de su cama - Eres un verdadero imbécil - Respondió con la mirada baja y una sonrisa adornada con dos lágrimas de cristal que bajaron en silencio por su rostro - Puede que sea egoísta, porqué se que estás casado pero… no quiero separarme de ti nunca – añadió con un titubeo al final de la oración.

Por breves instantes ambos permanecieron sin emitir sonido alguno, siendo el entrenador de pueblo paleta quien rompiera antes el silencio. - La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti- Suspiró cómo un adolescente enamorado - De solo oírte poner mi nombre entre tus labios, haces que sea completamente imposible ser fiel ¿de qué otra forma te lo explico?- comentó con más seriedad en sus palabras. – Es curioso que me llames esta noche, justo ayer soñé contigo… con esa tarde en la que tuvimos que despedirnos en el monte plateado ¿lo recuerdas?– preguntó sumido en una profunda añoranza con un volumen más alto ya sin miedo a ser descubierto.

La líder de ciudad celeste se vio invadida de nostalgia, no le cabía en la cabeza que hubieran pasado tantos años, mismos en los que otra mujer le tomó ventaja y le arrebató su lugar en el lecho del hombre que deseaba con tanta fuerza. Reunió todo el sentimiento dentro de su pecho y exhaló también con alivio, sonriendo de medio lado – Yo he soñado contigo también…. sueño con haber tenido el valor de decirte lo que sentía en ese momento – Musitó más calmada, casi como si la voz de ese muchacho la hiciera sentir más tranquila y protegida. Por un corto instante se sintió en paz consigo misma e ignoró ese sentimiento de fracaso que anteriormente la invadía.

\- Lo sé - Exclamó el chico - Pero no podemos volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar el pasado Myst, no es posible - contestó Ash mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. - Serena y yo estamos juntos y bueno... estábamos formando una familia cuando tu y yo decidimos empezar con lo nuestro, pero no me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti, no te puedo mentir, sabes bien que te quiero -

La entrenadora de agua se limitó a chasquear la lengua contra sus dientes en un gesto de protesta, cómo si se negara a resignarse. - Nunca me agradó ella, lo sabes - le replicó ladeando la cabeza con molestia tratando de negar las cosas - ¿Qué pasaría si sabe que estás hablando conmigo? ¿Comenzarán pelear otra vez? – le preguntó inquisitiva, sabiendo que no estaban llevando bien el matrimonio.

Aquella pregunta tomó al hombre con la guardia baja, descolocando un poco la expresión de su cara. - ¿Serena? No… no creo que ella realmente tenga idea, conozco sus celos perfectamente y es mejor que no lo sepa por ahora – contestó sintiendo una especie de hueco en el estómago.

La joven mujer agachó la mirada con las lágrimas al borde de salir otra vez, era un hecho que ella no estaba a gusto con la situación pero no había forma de apresurar las cosas de una forma u otra. – Si, estamos mejor así por ahora– le confirmó, encogiéndose de hombros y reuniendo el aliento suficiente para conseguir susurrar una vez más el nombre de aquel joven hombre – Oye… -

\- ¿si? - respondió casi al instante a pesar del sueño que empezaba a hacerse presente, luchando para no dormir – Dime -

\- Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes Ketchum?– Sentenció ella por fin, sacándose de encima el inmenso peso que oprimía su pecho, sabiendo que terminarían la noche como de costumbre, con una despedida por teléfono sin dormir en la misma cama – Buenas noches, Descansa. – agregó por ultimo.

El joven liberó con alivio una larga bocanada de aire que tenía reprimida en su interior, frotando sus ojos con una sonrisa llena de paz – Yo también te quiero…. - dijo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, encaminándose nuevamente a su cama. – Pero, no me cuelgues por favor –

\- ¿Porque? – le interrogó completamente extrañada de la petición.

\- Porque necesito que lo último que vaya oír el día de hoy, sea tu voz - pidió mientras se recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- ¡eres un inmaduro! - Respondió ella cómo si regañara al niño que conoció muchos años atrás - Te amo, idiota. –

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias!


End file.
